Big Brother
by TheLittlestAuthor
Summary: As a baby, Sealand was a handful. This is why Britain decided he needed help raising the kid. And whose the only one to help in this kind of situation? America, of course! But can the American really be of help, and will Britain be able to overlook the past to allow this new little brother into his heart? USUK fluff and Baby Sealand!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is just an idea I came up with. It's not historically accurate at all, so... yeah. Theres going to be a lot of USUK fluff in later chapters, so I hope you'll stay tuned and alert/favorite/review even though this is just the introduction. Thank you! **

* * *

Everyone starts out as a baby, even countries. It's true, there were times when even we didn't exist. I mean, unless the dinosaurs named France and Britain and everyone. I know I started out as a baby, and a handful at that. When raising me, Britain was having a lot of trouble. That's why one of his friends stepped in to help. I don't exactly know who that person was, though, since England never would tell me. I want to thank that friend. I know for sure that if it weren't for him, England would never have begun to like me. He's still not too fond of me, nor does he regard me as a country, but things would've been a lot worse, had that person not stepped in and helped when I was younger.

* * *

Arthur was taking a relaxing walk down the beach. He needed to take a break. This week had been full of paperwork and World Meetings galore. He felt calmed by the sea breeze and sinking sun, and the place was completely silent. It was then that the blonde heard the small giggles of a baby.

Scanning the beach for any families out for a late-night walk, Britain headed off in the direction of the laughter. He eventually came across a small baby boy splashing dangerously close to the ocean. With a gasp, England saved the boy, and almost immediately realized he wasn't entirely human.

"Are you... a new country?" he smirked. "What are you doing on my land? No, you're way too small to be a nation of any sort."

It was true. Even human babies weren't this small. This little tot had the reflexes and ability of a baby around a year old, but he was as small as a newborn. With a sigh, England decided to claim this new territory as his own, taking the baby back to his own house.

Laying the child on the floor after laying out a towel, the Englishman continued up to his attic. After shuffling old boxes around for several minutes, Arthur came across what he was looking for. Pulling aside of old used baby toys, he tugged at a wooden children's bed he'd had in the corner for centuries. He was unsure wether or not it would be safe, but decided to try it anyways.

"If it breaks, I'll buy a new one," he shrugged. For some reason he honestly had no intention of being caring towards this child. He knew what would happen if he did. If he ever got attached to his new 'little brother', the boy would probably just start a war for independence or something.

Just like the last time.

With a grunt, England pulled the baby bed down the stairs and into the living room. He picked up the boy and tucked him inside the bed, watching with a blank, bored expression as the child drifted off to sleep.

"How am I going to deal with you?" he sighed, heading towards his own room.

~xXx~

1 A.M.

That was when England jumped up in his bed, hearing the sound of desperate crying from downstairs. With a grumble, he came to his new brother's aid, his face in an annoyed expression. Upon seeing the Englishman, the blonde baby's crying turned to happy giggles and mumbles. Turning around, England returned to his own room. The same thing happened twice more that night, until Britain couldn't take it any more. He couldn't deal with this whole parentin thing, not again. With tired eyes, the Brit reached for his phone and quickly dialed the first number he could think of. The phone rang for a moment before the person on the other end picked it up.

"Yo? Britain? That you?"

It was America. The last person England wanted to talk to in this situation, and yet the first person he thought to call up. With a sigh, Britain decided the help of his ex-brother America was better than the help of no one.

"America, I found a little boy on the beach today," England began, before being cut off by Alfred.

"Dude, that is not the way to start a conversation!" America called through the phone. "You're such a creepy pedophile!"

"W-what? You git, that's not what I meant at all!"

"Oh. Than what did you mean?"

"A _country. _I found another country today! On the beach! He's a baby, and he's such a handful and-"

"Are you asking me for parenting advice?"

"What?"

"I said, are you asking me for parenting advice? Because if you are, I don't know how much you plan on me telling you. Um, don't let him drink alcohol until he's... let's say... five. Yeah, that sounds good."

"You.. you bloody wanker! Are you serious? What I'm trying to do is ask you to come over to my house and help me take care of this kid!" Britain yelled.

"Oh! Yeah, okay, I'll try. Are you sure?" America replied.

"Yes. Just help me. Please."

"Ha-ha! You sound desperate. Okay, so what's the kid's name?" Alfred returned, his voice showing that he was smiling.

"Uh..." England began. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't been very interested in the new country, so hadn't taken the time to name the boy. He might as well start out with a human name. "His name is... uhm... Peter. Peter Kirkland."

"That's such an awesome name! I'll come along and meet him tomorrow, okay? Wow, I get my own little brother!"

"Don't you have a little brother? Canada or something?"

"Oh, yeah. But still! This is awesome! Just you wait, Britain; I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm hoping to make the next ones longer. Man, I have so many stories in progress now... And, yet again, I've stayed up late when I should be doing my homework. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please leave and alert, favorite, or review. This is only a quick introduction; there's more coming really soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another short chapter coming up. This is just the introduction, so it's a little weird. Anyways, next chapter is when the intersting stuff happens (I promise!) So, please favorite, alert, and review. I'll release the next chapter as soon as possible! **

* * *

America arrived the next day, his face flushed and exited. A little brother. He had never had a little brother before- well, except for Canada, but he didn't count. The man knocked on the door of his British friend, standing out on the porch with a suitcase. He knew he would end up staying over for awhile, at least until the Englishman who called him was able to care for the baby he'd talked about. Peter Kirkland.

Britain answered the door with a groan. His hair was a ruffled mess and he looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Dude, you look like crap," Alfred laughed. England glared at the younger man and moved aside. America rolled his luggage in, and immediately followed the sound of baby laughter. In the middle of the living room, there was a little boy rolling around on the floor. He was wearing an oversized pair of pajamas that looked like they hadn't been worn for centuries.

"Woah, Britain! These are my old clothes!" America yelled at the Brit, examining the baby. "You should really buy this little guy more fashionable ones, you know?"

"I know that, but I haven't had time yet to go buy some. Anyways, where am I supposed to find clothes to fit that kid? He's so small!" Britain grumbled, closing the front door and appearing behind America.

"Okay, calm down. There's no reason to be mean about it. You need to go to sleep, you seriously look like you're going to die any minute," Alfred replied. "Look, I need to bond with this kid, right? So how about I do that and you go take a nap. Deal?"

England was, in a way, surprised by America's offer. That man rarely took matters into his own hands; he usually just left one of the older countries to do it. Alfred seemed to be serious about having a new younger brother, and he with no doubt wanted to do well with raising him. With a nod, Arthur returned to his bedroom. The American waited until he heard the soft click of his ally's bedroom door, then turned towards the baby who was drooling and rolling around on a makeshift blanket (a bath towel).

"So, Peter," Alfred began, leaning down and picking up the infant. "What do you like to do?"

The tiny blonde, being unable to talk due to his young age, let out a gurgling noise and a squeal. America raised his eyebrows and grinned at the child's happy reaction, but quickly brought a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, little guy. Be careful. If we're not quiet, Britain could hear us. Do you know what a grumpy, sleepless Arthur could do to us?" he murmured. The baby bore an expression of confusion. Alfred leaned down and whispered in his the boy's tiny ear, "He might _cook for us." _

The baby let out another squeal of childish laughter. America grinned at this response before taking Peter and standing up, throwing him into the air and catching him.

The day continued with Alfred playing with the small infant. The child seemed to grow fond of his new older brother, squeaking and gurgling whenever he was asked a question. As the night drew to a close, America sat on the couch with Peter, remembering that the baby would need to go to bed soon.

"You know, Peter, you're pretty cool," he admitted to the baby. The small boy's head was buried in Alfred's stomach, breathing softly as he fell asleep. "You're a country, right? You need a name. We can figure that out tomorrow, okay? Arthur can help us. Sound good?"

After laying the child in his bed, Alfred looked around. He remembered he needed to go check on Britain, who had been asleep for awhile now. With a sigh, he headed down the hallway in that direction.

Slowly pushing open the door, America whispered his ally's name into the darkness. There was silence. Finding the switch, the man illuminated the room to find the blonde-haired Englishmen curled up under several bedsheets. He was breathing slowly, sound asleep. Alfred inched his way towards the bed quietly, keeping his eyes on England's peaceful, sleeping face the entire time.

"You know, Britain's kinda cute when he sleeps," America said, crossing his arms and staring at his brother from the edge of the bed. Seeing this side of Britain made him remember something. He remembered when the two of them were brothers, and there had been multiple thunderstorms. He had been small back then, and that invisible thing called 'thunder' terrified him. He remembered silently all those times when he had scampered on his two tiny feet to England's room, teary-eyed. With a quiet laugh, Alfred remembered Britain's annoyed face before he realized how scared the American really was.

"I'm going to be the best brother in the world to Peter," America whispered. "Just like you were to me... in my younger days."

Britain stirred a bit in his sleep, rolling over so he was no longer facing the American. Turning the lights off, Alfred left the room and went back to switch off the other house lights.

"Wait a second... where am I supposed to sleep?" he grumbled, looking around. "Britain doesn't expect me to sleep on the couch, right? Are there any guest rooms? I haven't seen any... Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor, so I might as well steal that Brit's bed."

Turning around, America headed back into the Englishman's room. He took off his bomber jacket and shirt, but was too lazy to go grab his sleepwear from his suitcase. With a shrug, he fell backwards onto the bed with a thud. The force of his fall caused England's body to bounce a bit.

"Git..." England grumbled in his sleep, unaware of anything that was going on.

America laughed and pulled the blankets up to his face. "G'night, Britain. See you in the morning," he yawned before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, how will England reacts when he wakes up and sees AMERICA in his bed... I dunno :D Anyways, next chapter is when I'm going to really kick off this story. If you like it so far, though, please favorite/alert/REVIEW. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, everyone. I was on a really long trip this summer (7 weeks ) So i didn't have internet for a long time. My other fanfics will be uploaded shortly as well, so thanks for your amazing patience, guys ^^" I missed you! **

* * *

England stirred yet again. He was awake now, he just didn't want to open his eyes. He still felt tired from last night, even though he didn't actually _do _much. He didn't like that new baby at all. No, that wasn't true, in retrospect he hadn't tried to like the babe. What was the point? The last time he'd decided he loved a child, said kid had walked out on him. Or, more accurately, started a war for his own independence. Yeah, children really weren't England's favorite things.

Rolling over, the Brit finally opened his eyes, realizing with a gasp that he was face-to-face with America, who was sleeping on the bed beside him. He fell out of the bed in surprise, hitting the ground with a loud _thump_ and a howl of, "Damn!"

"Britain?" America called, sitting upright in the bed with a jolt. He looked over the edge of the bed with a concerned face. Upon seeing the Englishman, his face lit up and he began to laugh.

"You okay?" he reached out a hand to the other, but his help was refused.

"Why did you sleep in here? There's a perfectly wonderful couch in the other room."

"Sorry dude, I didn't think you'd mind. Besides, I'm way to cool to sleep on a couch."

"I am not a 'dude', you git!" Britain complained.

"And I'm not a git, dude," America grinned, proud of himself. "Now, come on, lets go check on the baby. He woke up, like, a hundred million times last night but you never woke up. I got worried you were dead, but I don't worry, I checked your pulse, and everything was fine."

"...What?"

America picked up the baby, who was still asleep.

"So, what's this little guy's name, anyways?"

"It's Peter, you already know that."

"No, I mean what country does he represent?"

England ran a hand through his hair sighing. He tried to think of any other places near Britain- or even around the whole of Europe- that might have become countries. Then, he was reminded of a letter from his boss he had received a few days ago, but never read. He quickly grabbed thee letter from a pile of paperwork in the kitchen. He read it over three times. This couldn't be possible.

"One of my military vessels has claimed it's a country. It's calling itself-"

"Sealand!" Peter shrieked. He was awake, and it seemed he was able to speak as well. Then again, countries do grow every day.

"Wow, little bro, that was awesome!" America praised, throwing Sealand into the air with a smile, catching him as he fell back down.

England's face softened for a moment, the memory of him doing the same to a younger America flashing through his mind. But America wasn't his little brother anymore. The two were just two separate countries now without any relation between them whatsoever.

"Yo, Britain? Snap out of it, dude. We need to go buy this kid some clothes, so he doesn't have to wear my old ones. I swear, these'll turn to dust any minute, jeez!"

Britain nodded and grabbed his keys, following America out to the car, realizing something important after he unlocked the vehicle. He didn't have a car seat for the tiny baby accompanying them.

"Well, I guess you'll have to hold him then!" the American grinned, shoving the child at England. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a passenger seat, so I'll be driving." The younger male stepped towards the car. "Dude, you're steering wheel's on the wrong side of the car."

"It is not, this is a British car, you idiot."

"Oh. Well, I don't know how to drive a British car, but I guess I'll learn on the way, huh?"

"No- No! That's not a good idea!"

America ignored his friend and slid into the front seat, pulling Arthur in and sitting him in the other seat with Sealand.

"You're gonna kill us!"

"Well, I dunno, but I'll try my best not to." Alfred replied with a joking wink, scaring Britain even more.

~xXx~

Britain staggered out of the car, hugging Sealand to him tightly. They were in the parking lot of the local shopping center, and England was the most relieved he'd ever been. Thank god, America hadn't killed him.

"Dude, your car is awesome!" Alfred grinned, stepping out of the car on his side.

"You do realize that speeding is illegal, right?" Britain huffed, standing up and checking to make sure Peter was okay.

"Oh, relax, I wasn't going _that_ fast," America replied, patting the Englishman on the head. "Besides, I would never put you in any danger."

England tried to shrug off that last sentence, stomping off in the direction of the store, with America following closely behind. He was blushing. Why was he blushing?

Britain took a deep breath and entered the store, walking off into towards the infant section.

"Listen, I'm sorry for going to fast, I didn't mean to scare you." Alfred called, having to run to catch up with the Brit.

"It's fine, come off it." England sighed. What was his problem?

They entered the section of baby necessities and, after throwing a few things into the cart (toys, bottles, diapers, etc.) they came to an aisle of baby clothing.

"Soooo... here we are. Um... Do you have any idea what his size is?"

England shrugged. A lady in the isle came up towards them, obviously drawn in by there confused looks.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Um... yeah, we don't know our baby's clothing size." America said, taking the child from Britain and handing him to the worker.

England elbowed America. "He's not _our_ baby. That's too... awkward."

America shrugged, whispering back, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

The lady told the two the clothing size and helped them pick up some cheap clothing for the baby.

"So, you two, if that's everything you need, I'll be going then. Have a nice evening!" The staff member smiled.

After purchasing their items, the countries headed out for the car. America tossed the keys to the Englishman, trading them for Sealand.

"You can drive this time," he declared. "That way you won't freak out like last time."

"What?"

"I scared you, right? This time, you drive, so I don't scare you."

"You said you wouldn't be caught dead in the passenger seat of a car, git."

"I changed my mind." America shrugged. "Now get in the car before I change my mind!"

They drove home in silence. As he cruised into the driveway, America poked England's back, pointing at the baby in his arms. The child had fallen asleep, clutching America's shirt.

"Check it out," he whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "I must make a pretty good big bro, huh?"

"I suppose so," England chuckled, smiling at the sleeping boy. "I suppose so."

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks for being so patient with me :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review review review! I'll update my other fan fictions ASAP, for anyone who's waiting on those (I'm the Hero/Just an Ordinary Love Story). Thank you! **


End file.
